


久保时：转移注意力

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 浪漫疼痛又羞羞的骑乘...虽然我觉得似乎没那么浪漫一开始加了元素。抱歉。
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 2





	久保时：转移注意力

暴雪下了一天一夜，第二天醒来。这个肮脏的城市像是被删除了似的一片白。堆积的雪厚厚的压低树枝，路边泊车从颜色就能看出来哪辆用了哪辆没用。  
杂音被吸收，和纯色相同，消音后变得安静太多。就因为这样，小小的公寓里，两个人都睡过头了。

枝头的雪断掉后滑落，哗啦的一声砸在地上。

响动也重叠着在屋内响起，打破了暖气里暖风鼓动吹来的嗡嗡声。  
冲进厕所的脚步因赤脚而从内部的骨骼往外震得咚咚响，门被甩在身后打回了门框，不知洗手台上什么被碰掉，零零散散落去冰凉凉的瓷砖地上。  
躲起来的人没有出声，却也就没开门出来。没有水声，也没有洗漱的声音，反而和暖风机里的风声一样富有规则的不断持续——  
是几番努力压制后的沉重喘息声。

久保田睁开眼，躺在沙发上的角度刚好可以看到屋顶灯的一半轮廓。没读完的小说还被他手指夹着读到的那页，盖在他的肚子上。  
耳边传入解说员喋喋不休的声音，是沙发对面的电视机。他只是不小心睡着了一下，却没想到新型家电的推销节目就已经骤然变成了什么真人挑战活动。  
但他在意的不是电视节目变更的问题，而是那个被留在地毯上的游戏机。里面背景乐还在放，没已经Game Over。因为来不及暂停，所以无人操控的角色被敌人打死了。

手边的人不在了。  
原本坐在沙发下枕着他肚子玩游戏的那只猫，不见了。  
其实他知道对方在哪，因为之前迷迷糊糊闭着眼的他，在捕捉到一点动静时便理解了缘由。  
那人躲去厕所了。

久保田没有刻意放轻自己的脚步，但他踩过地板上就是悄无声息，如同兽类。也没错啦，毕竟他在这个城市里就像是野兽一样被囚禁着。  
门内这次有了声音，淅淅沥沥的淋浴声，把刚才的人声吞没。热水器启动的声音从厕所内荡出，不注重气氛的嗡嗡作响。  
他拧开了门，结果扫到了滚落地面的刷牙杯，将其卡在了门板和洗手台前毯子的边缘，导致门只打开了一半。  
浴帘凌乱的拉上一半，力气大的扯掉了几个挂环。水也开的不大，倾斜的角度让久保田确定那还是凉水。  
时任坐在湿漉漉的地上，家用T恤也还穿在身上。凉凉的洗澡水从他头上浇下来，把他的衣服裤子湿透了一遍。而他本人就狼狈的留在原地，握着都没取下手套的右手手腕，试图冷却直击大脑的疼痛。

“哈…还是把你吵醒了啊，”敏感的时任这回迟钝了几拍，发现久保田的身影从半拉的帘子后露出眼，他也自知藏不住自己发抖的右手，苦涩的乐出声。  
手疼发作每每都为他沉浸的生活割上条伤痕，无数次提醒他自己那解不开的身世，还有这只无法示人的右手。

时任就是这样，太容易将心情写在脸上。消沉的样子在席卷而来的疼痛下被打击得更加狼狈，整个人都垮在地板上任由水流的冲刷。  
久保田拨开帘子给自己开了条路，站到地上的人跟前。刚才水声蒙住了时任的话语，他听不清，却也猜到了对方是没瞒住自己。  
明明今天是慵懒宅在家的日子。看着电视，打着游戏，叫了外卖后读着新买的杂志——却没想到会被打算。  
眼镜男人蹲下身，头顶承受着冲下的水流，把呼吸钻入水幕中。镜片跟着花掉，他的目光却穿透过去笔直的找到了时任，发梢倾泻下的水柱把他们和噪音隔开。

时任被他惊动，同时也被他的手捧住。  
被挡在花掉的镜片前，时任看不见对方的眼神。不过他也早已被水珠四溅进眼里干涩难受，不想闭起的眼睛眯着寻找熟悉的人的轮廓。

嘴唇碰上。

男人主动张开嘴把水中人微张的口含住，埋在里面的牙咬了上去。  
“额——痛！！”气氛一下子被打乱，时任立马松开右手捂住被咬的嘴巴，拿自己的牙把那一块受伤的地方含咬进自己口中，用舌头安抚。  
“干嘛啦，你咬的好狠，”时任含着被咬痛的地方模糊不清的询问。

因对方挣扎躲开时推了把自己，久保田现在眼镜歪了。他干脆将眼镜就继续往下架在鼻头前，越过花掉的镜片瞧去人的方向，表现的不紧不慢。  
“剧烈的疼痛，可以依靠其他地方的疼痛感缓解，因为可以分散注意力。”  
都在他意料里。久保田语调还是飘飘，气氛却是认真，连水声都被他盖过。  
时人抬起脸庞睁大被水滴打疼的双眼，这让他的眼眶显得湿漉漉。放下刚才被刺激到的情绪，他再次抚摸上不平息痛感的右手，吐露出胜似邀请的恳求——  
“久保酱，让我更痛一点吧，帮我转移注意力好不好。”

男人取下眼镜，看着水中央求的猫，前倾的身子收了起来。他微微一笑。  
“好啊。”

…

灌湿沉重的衣物被脱在浴室的瓷砖地上。  
关上的花洒没了水滴，可引去下水道的水流却止不住的从衣物下跑出来。  
两幅赤裸的身子挂满潮湿的水珠，大胆的走过屋内并交缠在一起。毕竟这个房间就只有他们两个，所以根本不需要担心被其他人看到。  
早上起来后没叠的辈子被推到了床一边，擦身子用的浴巾凌乱潦草的抹去身上的水，湿答答的头发就枕去了床铺。  
右手的手套去了下来，如同野兽的爪子暴露。时任不想抓伤久保田，更何况力气太大能轻易折断人类的手臂。所以他攥住了被角，让自己有东西可以抓。  
“额…额——痛！久保——啊…！”时任紧锁着双眸别开头，张开的口中伴随说话声虎牙也在唇中若隐若现。  
发疼的右手用不出力气，捏得皱巴巴的枕套被他的手掌一松一合的反复蹂躏。只是他这回喊痛的不是因为手，而是因为下方在被久保田进入。

他们是第一次做爱，上一次做还是夏天呢。当时怎么就突然做起来了，其实时任有些记不清也搞不懂，可是他不讨厌那个感觉。  
一向不喜欢被人碰触身子的他，唯独久保田碰触，会让他安心。  
对，第一次做的时候很痛。  
痛的他都差点掉眼泪。  
可是他没逃脱，只是挣扎着去适应，被自己不熟悉的体力活弄的筋疲力尽。  
那么第二次呢？  
这回也还是很痛。之前被开拓的肠道早就没了那时塑形的记忆，再次变得紧致而狭窄，对于久保田塞入的大小感到陌生。

明明敏感隐秘的地方被插入，将会带来另一种会直击大脑的剧痛，可是这份痛楚却和手上的强烈疼痛相碰撞。  
一个是从末端的指尖直接窜过神经插入心脏，一个是从双腿之间的后方撑开如撕裂似的冲入大脑。两种疼痛都贯穿了身体，灼烧过骨骼和神经，让肌肉都变得不像是自己的，却在身体的中心交汇，把内部蒸腾，血液都躁动了。  
但他真的不讨厌。  
他很吃惊自己竟然不讨厌这种陌生可怕的疼痛，甚至没再为久保田身下巨大的硬物而害怕自己塞不下。  
因为他现在感到雀跃和一种异样的安心。  
真的抵消了——两个不同部位的疼痛相互牵扯，把各自部位的疼痛转移开，使他的注意力变得分散。感官被发散到了整个躯体内，不再令他专注于单方面的痛苦里。  
他感到开心，信服了久保田的话，甚至能看着身前的男人让自己从汗水里笑出来。

“再痛一点…好舒服。”  
“要是这样的话，就换个姿势吧。”久保田突然停了下来，他笑意渐浓，摸过时任眼角的润痕，“但就要看时任你能不能吞下喽。”

体位是骑乘，时任毫无经验。  
他大腿抖得厉害，皮肤上白色的肌肤和下面红色血管染上的粉红，都能从他大开的双腿根内侧看得出来。  
久保田被扶起来的巨大阴茎，末端就这样埋进消失在了时任身下，僵硬的把他们俩锁在了一起。  
“唔…额嗯…”憋住的气时不时跑出来，哽咽着在时任的喉咙里打转，配合着汗水蒸发的热度一同从他身体里跑走。  
他吞不下去，也坐不去下去。  
这样的大小他需要适应好一会，只能含着欲望的末端，把内部撑开在最大，卡在那里让给自己岔着腿悬在久保田身子上方。  
虽然过程艰难还让他难耐，可是这样死死撑开的感觉却使得他有些欲罢不能。兴奋感和疼痛相互抵消的诡异感彼此周旋，爬上他的脊椎支起他的躯体，不断拉扯出极致的身线恰好抒发出此刻彼此结合带来的心情。

时任现在没空握住被子或者枕头，所以他把右手握成拳头，代替手掌支撑在久保田的胸口。  
拳头比掌心要坚硬，压在肌肤上给久保田带来痛感。他为此没有不舒服，而是承受下来。且时任那个手掌上的绒毛也随着颤抖和动作上的摩擦蹭过皮肤表面，刺痒刺痒的。  
时任跨在他的身上，赤裸的躯体呈现出别样的煽情。每个肌肉都别向最好的角度，在白日光线下被涂抹最漂亮的色泽，残留的水汽为其泼满色情。  
身子留下的影子笼罩给久保田，同时也模模糊糊逆光化作半个剪影。  
是完美孤独的野兽。有着自然体态的优美，还有这野性原始的魅力。结合在一起塑造的这副身体，伤痕累累的闯入久保田的生活，破破烂烂的躯体却给这里灌满颜色。

彼此是一份依赖。时任对他是，他也对时任是。  
就他和他而已。  
珍视和信赖，无法放手，就连现在他们连肉体都能融合，痛感都能给当作快乐。

“很痛吗？”久保田抬手绕过对方的胯部，揉了揉对方的后臀。不知这是安抚，还是自我满足，而或者另一个转移注意力的方法，不过真真切切令时任发出一声沉叹。  
“嗯，”时任的鼻音很重，呜咽得像只小动物，也如同欲哭的孩子。  
但他不是真的因为疼痛而想哭，而是有些耐不住后方的空虚与心急，他在努力的动着自己，笨拙的让后方加速适应一点点吃下久保田的分身。  
他这样执着努力不退缩的模样非常动人，久保田都没发现自己睁大了眼睛。擦干的眼镜重新在眼前放清晰所有东西，所以他什么都看得见，就连时任前方挺起的粉红色阴茎也一样，动作带出的甩动抖得可爱的不行。  
“喊出来就不痛了哦，”久保田说的像是玩笑，但肯定是个建议。  
“不要…啊——…”一口拒绝了对方，时任继续坐了下去。他已经很努力了，好好地适应和疏通，在剧烈的摩擦下他总算吞下了大部分。  
坐下去的话意味着彻底打开双腿，虽然这有很大帮助，可也随着重量完全往下吞去。近似撕裂的疼痛这次成为了全身最大的痛楚，害得时任打了个哆嗦，同时也顶进最内部。他亲不自禁发出煽情的叫声，眼泪跑下来一颗。

久保田突如其来腰部往上顶，他挺入许多，使得时任张口叫了出来。就这样，男人伸出的手，拇指迅速拨开嘴唇插入到了身上人的口中。  
时任下意识闭嘴，却一口咬在了嘴里的拇指上，被骨头挡住。他唔的惊出声，立马张开嘴。久保田显而易见的因为钝痛而皱起眉，却没吭一声。  
“你做什么——？！”时任别开头要甩开他，却被拇指有力的扣住下颚留在嘴中。  
手没破，也没有血出来。久保田换上副笑容的面孔看着慌乱的猫咪，他剩余的手指则捏在他的下巴上，贴着发糖的肌肤。  
“搅乱的话，即使叫出来也会含糊。所以叫出来吧，时任。”  
结尾的呼唤是平日久保田叫他的声音，时任听到后有些无措，还有些感动。他滚动的舌头在内热贴上了拇指，对方果然也没避开。  
相比手指，他的舌头烫得厉害。

时任很当然不傻，他认为这样也无法挡住他的呻吟，毕竟嗓子和嘴巴又没堵上，因此他还是不自觉的压制声音。  
但这也算是久保田的目的吧？  
所以伴随着时任自己动起来的腰，他的舌头也不断吞吐着分泌出的津液，涂抹舔舐着搅动自己嘴巴的久保田的手指，让淌落出得银丝顺着对方的手骨线条与自己的下唇滴下。

这张小小的便宜床架发出吱吱哑哑的噪音，可这栋再普通不过的公寓却隔音不错。  
他们结合相交的肉体连成一片影子，被光漂淡，映在玻璃和墙上。  
不知何时，时任吞下了对方的全部。那是种满到不能在满的痛感，却爽得不行。  
体温让他脸颊发红，血液也透过白色的皮肤印过身体，并聚集在久保田手指和虎口捏住的地方，给那里留下痕迹。  
后来口中的拇指抽了出去，时任却没停止呻吟。波动的嗓音伴随身体的摇摆而支离破碎，汗水洒飞在对方的胸口，捏紧的右手也偏离的原位。  
对方的手往下套住了自己的分身时，时任不会觉得恶心，反而激动的小腹跟着抽搐起来。他浑身一抖，麻酥酥的感觉爬上骨骼关节，差点令他浑身一软。

久保田的眼镜在反光，窗外被血晃的发白的光剥夺了那双眼睛的颜色，也露出一半隐约印着自己的模样。  
时任不想看到这一幕，所以他一边配合下方，被久保田顶得发狂。  
他一边伸出几乎要无力和失去平衡的手，颤颤巍巍的捏住对方的眼镜框给取了下来，丢在了一旁的枕头上。  
久保田任由他如此，而那双眼睛露了出来。时任盯着看，彼此对接目光。被快感冲白的大脑放空了时任的双瞳，却给他的思想留下最后的线索，挥洒他的欲望。  
他停下动作，并在对方也配合的止住后，维持着即将高潮的身子压低腰。迷乱情欲的双眸半开半合，好似尽兴的小兽，张开嘴舔上久保田的右眼。  
很重，很缓，深深的贴上去，大面积的擦过下方的眼皮和睫毛，湿漉漉的将炙热的温度埋藏进内部的眼球。

水声黏糊糊的跟着舌头被时任吞入喉咙，鼻息喷洒在被他爱抚过的地方，凉飕飕地冻断了久保田的枷锁。  
呼吸刚擦过发梢，久保就失去了笑眯眯的从容。他抬手压住时任的肩，一口将其的唇咬在嘴里，接着用力含吻起藏有小尖牙的嘴。  
太糟糕了，刚才都是时任放的火。久保田丢开自己的控制力，却也顾忌起对方青涩的身体。  
他将宠溺统统塞入臂弯，装入时任身上。就这样翻过位调换，他控制住时任的双腿，再次进入，更猛烈更快速更疼痛也更爽。

最终他们抽出的分身饱满硕大，靠在一起被套弄。  
喷射出的粘液也混合在一起，在两人身上相融。  
什么都融为一体。  
从一开始就接受对方的他们，此时从内部到机遇都成为一个一个个体。

“还痛吗？”久保田张开自己挂满精液的手指，抚摸上时任的脸。对方竟然不嫌弃也没躲开，他也就没想抹去脸上欺负他，这是拿手指戳了戳那张嫣红的嘴角。  
“什么？”有些累的迷糊的时任蜷在他身上，不顾身下多么凌乱不堪，选择倦在怀间。  
“你的手呀，”语调又变成平日那副样子，久保田摸了摸后把眼镜戴回脸上，可镜片已经花了。  
“哎？”时任这才精神点的抬起手，眨了眨眼，“真的，不痛了。”  
“是吗，不痛就好。”久保田笑起来，盯着天花板，把怀里的人搂紧。  
而那只猫，似乎把疼痛的事丢弃了，就这样继续放下胳膊继续在他胸前选择合眼睡去。


End file.
